1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing devices and, particularly, to a disc drive testing device and a test method to test read performance of disc drives.
2. Description of Related Art
A method for testing read performance of a disc drive is: during the reading of the data by an optical disc, an operator observes data displayed on a display screen to determine whether there is an abnormity, for example, Mosaic phenomena. If the number of abnormities reaches a preset value, the operator may determine that the read performance of the disc drive is unsatisfactory. This test method needs to be continuously monitored by an operator, and over a period of time the operator may feel tired, and may result in error or misjudgment.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.